


Just Be Patient

by Kytaro



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytaro/pseuds/Kytaro
Summary: Chi Chi and Goku attempt to have another child but are having trouble. After more than a year Chi Chi finds out why and it’s more than a little unsettling.





	Just Be Patient

She stared at the small pink stick in her hand. The frown on her face growing deeper by the second. She expected it to tell her what she didn’t want to know. She had told herself over an over not to have such high hopes but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Pain tugged at her heart and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
‘Not Pregnant’. Again.

She sighed heavily and threw the stick in the trash with a huff. She washed her hands for a second time and left the restroom with her mind racing a million miles a minute. They had been trying for over a year now and nothing. The more negative tests she had the more she began to worry. Goten had been asking her repeatedly if he could have a little brother or even a sister to play with and take care of. He looked up to Gohan so much that he wanted a younger sibling to teach about the world to the way that Gohan had taught him.

Walking into the bedroom she shared with her husband she sat at her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. It’s not like she was too old to conceive, she was only in her thirties and perfectly healthy. The doctors said that it would not be an issue for her to conceive and carry another child but her time was limited. Her window was closing to have a healthy, mostly problem free pregnancy. So, what was the issue? She got up and moved to the bed and plopped down in a huff facing the ceiling.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she skimmed her hand over her empty womb. Why wasn’t she pregnant yet? It was no problem at all for her to conceive her first two children. Gohan had been an unexpected yet very welcome surprise.

The couple had been married for a just a few years enjoying their time together exploring the world, as well as each other, when Chi-Chi suspected that something was amiss. She knew her period was due, yet it hadn’t come. At first she brushed it off, giving herself the explanation as she had been more active in the past few years as she had been in a long while. Yet, she had never been late before. It was like clockwork, so much so that she had the following five years all mapped out. She made Goku stop in a nearby town so that she could buy a pregnancy test to confirm or deny her suspicions. When she told Goku, he didn’t understand at first, but the more she explained it the more his face grew into a large smile. He was excited and she was pleased.

With Goten, the couple knew that there was a chance that they may never see each other again. It was Goku’s idea to, hopefully, leave her with something to remember him by. Just in case. Gohan was getting older and knew how to fend for himself and Goku knew that his wife needed someone to care for. She was such a caring person that he knew she would drive herself crazy if she didn’t have someone to look after. In the last few days before The Cell Games the three of them spent every single minute of daylight that they could together. At night, the parents twisted and turned in their bed becoming a tangle of sheets and limbs.

Weeks after her husband passed on and chose to stay dead for the sake of his family, Chi-Chi confirmed that she was carrying Goku’s second child. She cried silently in her room at night as it pained her that she couldn’t share the good news with her husband. His last gift to her before he died.

Now with the world at peace and her family whole again Chi-Chi convinced Goku to agree to having another child. They had been trying almost every day for an entire year with nothing to show for it. Her breath hitched in her throat and she began to worry herself. Were two children all she could conceive? Was her body not capable of carrying more than two children? Were Saiyans not able to produce more than two children? She didn’t know much about her husband’s alien origins. Hell, he didn’t even know much about it either so it wasn’t like she could ask him.

Fear stuck her violently making her shoot into a sitting position as she realized who she needed to talk to. Would he even talk to her? Would he even give her the time of day? She highly doubted it but she needed to know. She had to take the chance.

oOo

She stepped out of her car, slowly, timidly making her way to the Briefs’ front door. She pressed the call button on the door speaker and her heart began to pound with anxiety. She was greeted by the robotic voice of the automated security system.

“Thank you for visiting the Capsule Cooperation. Please state your name, and reason for visit.”

“Um…I-.” She cleared her throat and tried again. “My name is Chi-Chi. I need to speak with Vegeta.” She waited with bated breath as the computer took its time to respond to her. Her anxiety grew as the seconds ticked away with her still waiting for a reply.

“Mr. Vegeta is unavailable.” The robot stated after what felt like an agonizingly long time. Her hopes began to deflate but her determination never wavered.

“Is Bulma in? Can I speak with her?” Chi-Chi assumed that Vegeta was off training and didn't want to be interrupted, especially by the wife of his rival. She knew Bulma would probably be able to get his attention.

“Mrs. Briefs is off grounds at the moment but should return momentarily. Please come inside and wait in the reception area. Thank you.” Chi-Chi walked through the doors and took a seat in the waiting room. A few minutes passed and it felt like an eternity. She began fidgeting as she waited for Bulma to return. 

She heard the doors slide open and a woman’s voice drift towards her. She stood up from her seat to greet her friend while trying to conceal the worried look on her face.  
“…then we’ll meet tomorrow at two. Tell Jacobson to have his presentation rea-ChiChi?” Bulma stopped her conversation abruptly when she spotted ChiChi standing in the lobby. “I’ll call you back.” She told the person she was conversing with before hanging up. She walked up to the dark-haired woman and gave her a hug. “ChiChi! I didn’t expect to see you here. How have you been? How are Goku and the boys?”

“They’re good. How are Trunks and Vegeta?” ChiChi asked as Bulma hooked her arm with ChiChi’s and headed towards her office.

“They doing great. Trunks is going through a bit of a rebellious phase but he is just like his father. Vegeta, well Vegeta is still Vegeta. He would rather spend all of his time training than with his family.” Bulma shrugged as they reached her office. “I'll just disable the gravity rooms when he’s been in there too long.” She slid her keycard and unlocked the office door.

The two women stepped inside and ChiChi was amazed at how messy it was. There were piles of papers of all kinds, from legal contracts to notes littered with equations that she didn’t understand. She knew Bulma was a genius but she never considered just how much of a genius she was. ChiChi watched as Bulma skittered around trying to move things out of the way trying to clear her desk so that ChiChi could sit. She tried to tell Bulma that it wasn’t a big deal for her to bother with cleaning but the words got lost in her throat. ChiChi’s anxiety began to grow and she started wring her hands together as Bulma finished clearing her desk and motioned for her to have a seat.

“So what’s going on? What brings you all the way down here?” Bulma asked genuinely happy to see her fellow Saiyan wife.

“Well…I…um…” ChiChi began trying to find the words. “I-I wanted to speak with Vegeta.” She said the words quickly, unsure of the reaction she would get from blue haired beauty sitting across from her.

As ChiChi expected Bulma looked shocked. She guessed not many people wanted to willingly talk with the Alien Prince.

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked incredulously. “No one ever wants to speak with him. Um, may I ask why? Just plainly curious.” Bulma continued trying not to sound offended or defensive of her husband. ChiChi began to feel more embarrassed then nervous at this point. She wondered if Bulma would think differently of her, think her inadequate as a woman.

“Well, Goku and I were trying to have another baby.” ChiChi was not expecting the loud squeal that came from Bulma and jumped in response.

“OH MY GOODNESS! REALLY?” Bulma shouted “That’s so exiting!” ChiChi smiled a little before looking back down at her hands. “Wait ‘were’? Are you guys having trouble?” Bulma asked noticing her friend’s distress.

“Kind of.” ChiChi began. “We have been trying for over a year now and, well, nothing.” ChiChi’s breath hitched as she thought about it. Sensing her friend’s distress Bulma got up from her seat and hurried around to the other side of her desk. Bulma kneeled in front of ChiChi taking her hands trying to convey a sense of comfort. “I don’t know what’s wrong.” ChiChi confessed in a small voice. “It was no problem at all to conceive Gohan or Goten. I have gone to the best doctors that I can afford and they have all said the same thing, that I am perfectly healthy and there should be no problem to get pregnant. We even had Goku checked and he’s fine as well. As far as we can tell at least.” Tears began to well up in ChiChi’s eyes as she continued. “I just want to have another baby.” She whispered brokenly.

Bulma reached up and embraced her friend as she began to sob silently. She empathized with ChiChi having considered having a second child herself. She rubbed the younger woman’s back as ChiChi hugged her tighter and began to sob harder. Tears began to well up in Bulma’s eyes but she needed to stay strong for her friend.

“How can Vegeta help?” Bulma asked when ChiChi calmed down enough to speak.

“Well,” she began, “since he knows more about Saiyans than Goku or I, I was hoping he could tell help me by telling me about them. Particularly, if it's possible for them to produce more than two offspring.”

“I see,” Bulma mused. “Well, let's go ask him shall we?” Bulma didn't give her a chance to answer before she was pulling her to her feet and guiding her toward the gravity room.

When they reached the sturdy steel doors Bulma upended up a panel and punched in the override code before shutting down the simulator. ChiChi’s heart began to speed up in pace as she heard the sound of the chamber shutting down followed by a loud crack and a thud.

“OW! SON OF A BITCH!” A muffled voice shouted on the other side of the door. Bulma punched in another code to unlock an open the door before walking in the room.

“Oh good, you're both here.” Bulma said as she walked in seeing Goku standing over Vegeta with his arm extended to help him up.

“What the hell woman? I thought we agreed that you would not shut down the simulator without warning!” Vegeta hollered at Bulma slapping Goku's hand away before jumping to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can yell at me later.” She said brushing off his anger. After all of these years she knew he was all smoke and no fire, at least with her. “We need your help Vegeta.”

“Fuck off. I need to train.” He grumbled swinging one of his arms over his chest and pulling it into a stretch.

“Please Vegeta.” ChiChi pleaded. Vegeta glared at her complete irritation covering his face.

“What's wrong ChiChi?” Goku asked walking over to his wife.

“I wanted to see if Vegeta could tell us more about your people.” She looked to the ground slightly embarrassed as Goku took her hands in his.

“Is this about the baby thing?” Goku asked. ChiChi nods not looking him in the eye. Goku snapped his head towards Vegeta. “Can Saiyans have more than two children?” he asked the older Saiyan.

“Tch.” Vegeta buffed them off dipping down into lunge.

“Please, Vegeta. Do you know of any other Saiyan family having more than two children? As far as I know my own parents had only myself and my brother. ChiChi and I only had Gohan and Goten, and we’ve been trying for a long time now haven’t been able to have a third child. We don’t know what the problem is. The doctors say ChiChi is fine, is there something wrong with me? Is it because I’m not human?” At this point Vegeta is sitting on the floor with the bottoms of his feet touching and pushing on his knees with his elbows in a butterfly stretch. He rolled his eyes seeing everyone staring at him waiting for his to answer. He sighed deeply closing his eyes and bending his chest to his feet.

“Only the Royal family was known to have a troop of three or more cubs.” Ignoring ChiChi’s sharp intake of breath he continued. “That’s not to say there aren’t other families that had just as many if not more.” He sat back up and unfolded his legs in front of him before bringing his chest to his knees and continued stretching. “Most mating pairs didn’t get past two because one mate either went missing or was killed in battle.” He relaxed back on his palms and looked up at the younger Saiyan and his mate. “I don’t have a clue why the two of you cannot produce another child, nor do I really care.” He jumped up from his seated position, “Now, if you females don’t mind, Kakarot and I have some training to do.”

Goku looked to ChiChi seeing her heart break through her eyes. She didn’t know what else to do, she didn’t know where else to go for answers, her last hope for a solution has failed. She looked up at Goku with unshed tears before quickly turning away from him and leaving the Gravity Simulator. Bulma followed after her concern deeply engraved on her face.

“CHICHI WAIT! Bulma shouted as she chased after the younger woman. She caught up with her at the end of the hall. ChiChi was leaning up against the wall clutching her chest as violent sobs racked her entire being. Bulma pulled her friend into a tight hug. “It’s okay ChiChi. Everything will be okay.” ChiChi wandered to scream and punch something for being so stupid as too think that Vegeta would have been any kind of help but her anger was overshadowed by her anguish of not knowing why she couldn’t get pregnant. As Bulma felt ChiChi’s sobs begin to die down she pulled away from her to be able to look her in the eye.

“Come with me down to the infirmary. I have the best doctors and researchers in the world down there. I’m sure one of them will be able to help us figure this out.” Bulma offered as ChiChi wiped the tears from her face. ChiChi nodded taking a deep breath to regain her composure before hooking arms with Bulma once again and heading towards the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure when I will get the second chapter out for this short. I started this when I was going through a rough patch in my life and now that I’m not experiencing those same problems anymore I lost a bit of motivation to finish this. HOWEVER! That just means i’m going to have to go with my first ending for this and therefore I must do tons of research and it will take me a good minute to finish it. So if you like this chapter please be patient and I will have the next one out as son as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
